The Stranger From Another World
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: Kazuya Masahiro, a cursed immortal, was thrown into Highschool DxD world during his mission. Is he can survive in that world? Major elements from various animes and games. Powerful OC. OCxGabrielxharem (main Gabriel). Sorry first if my grammar wrongs too much, i'm Vietnamese.
1. Chapter 1

-Character Profile-

Name: Kazuya Masahiro

Race: human (formerly), immortal

Age: ? ( appearance in 17)

Nickname/codename: Messiah(by the Angels), Satan(by the Devils, except the Four-great Maous), Kazuya-kun(by Gabriel), The mysterious being of another dimension, Aniki(Issei),…

Gender: Male

Eye's color: yellow-mix-red

Appearance: like normal human

Occupation: Kuou's second year, Fallen Angel's hunter(takes request from Devils and Angels)

Personality: a little sadist, care-free, always has a smile on his face(whenever danger or anything else), becomes cruel and evil when faces Fallen Angel and when his friends are danger.

Ranks: Captain(in his world), nearly God and Maou

Likes: Music, cooking, playing games, kills Fallen Angel, friends, enjoys beautiful scenes.

Dislikes: Fallen Angels(most), bad music songs, prideful people.

Friends: the God(the one whose he respects very much), Four Archangels, major Maous, Azazel(the only Fallen Angel he considers as his 'friend'), Issei Hyoudou, as well as others characters in Highschool DxD

Love interest: Gabriel

History (will reveal more in the story)

In his world, or World of Heroic, people are immortals, include him. Son of normal family, joins Japan's special force long ago. When he was during a mission, the Fallen Angels of his world came to his home and threw all of his parents, imouto and relatives to the Abyss, where no souls can escape. He was enraged so he killed all of them. He swears that he will erase all of the Fallen Angels he meets

Abilities: skilled in hand-to-hand combat, master of using swords and guns, Huang Long's power, time-space-singularity manipulation, divine and darkness power, can summon avatars: Kuro(Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in Yugioh), Shiro(Blue-eyes Shining Dragon in Yugioh).

Weapons: Nightmare Execution(a long barrel revolver), Hellgrave Sword(black broadsword, similar to Kagura Mutsuki's Zweihander in Blazblue), unnamed katana(a gift from his master).

Weakness: none, only when enrages, defense lower

Powers:

Divine power:

-Heaven's Judgement: unleashes a massive wave of light from Heaven, kills and burns enemies into ashes

-Mugen no Ikazuchi: calls the endless of lightning spears from Heaven to strike down opponents

Darkness power:

-Mugen no Zetsubou: uses Hellgrave Sword to open a large wormhole on the sky and summons a dozen of creatures that assumes is the army of demon dragons

-Kuroki no Jigoku: Kazuya summons Kuro, it grabs enemies and throws them into the Abyss, traps them in there forever

Hoang Long's power:

-(Phoenix) Oho Tenshou: Kazuya pushes his hands together to launch a phoenix-like flame toward to enemy(original from Phoenix Ikki in Saint Seiya)

-(Dragon) Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha: Kazuya delivers a punch that unleashes a dozen of green dragons toward to enemy(original from Dragon Shiryu in Saint Seiya)

-(Hoang Long – aka Kouryu/yellow dragon) Gouraishou: Kazuya jumps to the sky. When he reaches at the higher, he covered himself with lightning and strikes down to enemy in a form of yellow dragon.(same name as Ouryuuou's strongest attack in SRW)

Time-space-singularity manipulation:

-Dimension Break(obtains from the box): he grips his hand, the space around him cracks and reveals a dark void which his despair of the 'death' of his family shows to the enemies, makes them insane then dies by experiences it

-Graviton Frontier: Kazuya opens a wormhole and dashes into it. The wormhole reappeared front of opponents and Kazuya rapidly slashes them from it, finishes by using Hageshi Surasshu.

-Freeze: He yells 'Freeze', the time stops.

-Gravity Wave: unleashes a massive force of gravity that crushes the enemies

Gun and sword's techniques:

*Nightmare Execution:

-Impact Cannon: fires a large black energy shot to the opponents

-Ignition Blaster: fires a deep red flame to the opponents, burns them into ashes

*Hellgrave Sword:

-Mugen no Zetsubou

-Yami no Yuushin: Kazuya slashes an X-slash with darkness power then sends to the opponents, blows them away

* Kazuya's master katana:

-Hageshi Surasshu: holds the katana in horizontal stance, focuses power and delivers a invisible wide slash that slices opponent in halves

-Chizan Shikkutou

-Fuujinsen

-Ougi: Kojinsen

(Now you guys can see that his master katana is Vysaga's in SRW)


	2. Chapter 2

-Prologue-

"Captain Masahiro, Major Shin wants to meet you."said the messenger

"Hum? Oh, roger that."said Kazuya Masahiro as he stood up and walked to Major Shin's office

At Major Shin's office

"Major Shin, it's me, Kazuya."

"Oh Kazuya-kun, come in." Kazuya went to the office

"So what do you want to tell me?"asked Kazuya

"Our Intelligent Squadron have detected strange energy signal near the Ruin of Tempest."

"Strange energy signal?"

"Yes. Your mission is come there and investigate it."ordered Major Shin

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"said Major Shin before Kazuya left the office. He came back to his room, took everything need for the trip.

"1, 2, 3… all done. Let's go." He locked his room and headed to the airport. Kazuya took a jet to the Ruin of Tempest

"Okay, three hours, enough for a sleep."mumbled Kazuya before he slept

Three hours later, The Ruin of Tempest

"Captain Masahiro, we have arrived at the Ruin of Tempest."said the attendant as Kazuya woke up

"Oh, thank you." He took his bag and left the jet. He drew a glasses from his pocket

"GPS Mode, location: The Ruin of Tempest."said Kazuya as the glasses showed him the map and he followed the direction on it

30 minutes later

"It really has a strange energy here." His scanner displayed the signal

"Looks like it's in there." Kazuya walked into a ruined temple. Suddenly, the gate closed, trapped him inside.

"Shit." He tried to break the gate but it didn't budge

"Well, it has to have a exit around here."thought Kazuya as he continued to go forward.

In the center of the temple

"What the hell? A box?" Kazuya went to the box placed on a stone podium.

"Hum, strange symbols." He read the words on the box but he only could read some

"Di…men…sion…trans…port… oh, come on." The rest of sentence was faded. Suddenly, the ground shook violently.

"Oh great, now I am trapped here." Kazuya took the box and ran as fast as he could toward to the closed exit. When he nearly reached it, a bright light appeared front of him

"What the –" The light glowed brighter and consumed Kazuya

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Another dimension, Highschool DxD's world

"Ow, my butt. Huh?! Where is the box? And where am I ?" Kazuya looked around and he saw three armies charged to each other.

"Wait a sec? There aren't Japan's armies? And what the – they have wings?" He turned to see the armies of Angels

"Oh shit, ANGELS!" He yelled in shock, made the Devil army turned to him and charged at him.

"Hum, they want to kill me, huh? Not a chance. Hellgrave Sword!" a wormhole appeared and he drew a broadsword from it. Kazuya charged to the incoming army.

"Haaah!" He slashed any devils whose stood on his way. Momentarily, a large group of devils lied under Kazuya's foot

"Man, this is the Great War between three factions I have learnt." Kazuya stabbed his sword to the ground and yelled

"Die, Mugen no Zetsubou!" He slashed his broadsword upward and slammed it to the ground again, on the sky appeared a lot of strange creatures and they flew toward the devils, killed them immediately. The Angels saw the creatures from afar, thought Kazuya was a devil so they charged to him

"Oh man, now's the Angels. Come out here, Nightmare Execution!" He drew a long barrel revolver from a wormhole and aimed the Angels.

"I'm not a person who like to kill angels but you guys really want to die. Buster Mode, on!" The barrel opened, energy charged at it. He took out his glasses again

"Aiming Mode, target: Angels." The lock circle on his glasses aimed the angels

"Eat this. Impact Cannon, fire!" He fired a large black energy shot toward to the angels, killed them.

"Fehw."sighed Kazuya as he sat on the corpses of angels and devils

"Where is my bag?" He looked around and saw his bag on the tree.

"Time for some foods and music." He took out his dear MP3 and a carpet. As soon as he placed it on the ground, foods appeared on it. He turned on his MP3 and had a lunch.

At the Heaven

"Father, our troops and the devils at the field have been erased."said Michael, one of the Archangels

"By who?"asked the God

"All I know is a young man, seems 21-22, appeared from nowhere and rampaged both devils and angels."

"Do you think that he is in league of Fallen Angels?"

"I'm not sure but he is a strange human. He slew the devils just with a broadsword and killed our forces by a shot from something."said Michael

Back to Kazuya

"Tatta hitotsu no koto ga ima wo mayowaseterun da. Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa~" Kazuya mumble the lyrics of the song from his MP3 (Jitterbug-Ellegarden) while ate the sandwich before a dozen of light spears aimed him.

"Tch, ruin my lunch." He ate the rest of his sandwich and drew his gun

"Huh? Black wings? Fallen angels? Good, I don't have to feel sorry about angels. Nightmare Execution, Bullet Mode!" He drew the broadsword and charged to the Fallen Angels.

"You scum Fallen Angeeeeeels!" Kazuya's yell echoed to Heaven and Hell

At Hell

"No way, Satan-sama?!" The Maous said in shock

At Heaven

"Father, I can feel his power maybe can surpass your's."stated Michael

"Yeah."agreed the God. Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael who watched Kazuya slaughtered the Fallen Angels in awesomeness.

"Hyahahahahaha! I love slaughtering Fallen Angels!" Kazuya laughed excitedly as he slew more Fallen Angels. He pointed his gun to the remained Fallen Angels and yelled

"Switch! Ignition Blaster, fire!" He fired a deep red flame shot toward to the Fallen Angels, burnt them into ashes. He heard a loud yell behind him. He turned back and saw another group of Angels ran to him, weapons readied

"Aw man, those guys don't give up." Kazuya let a sigh of defeat then took out a katana from the wormhole. He held the katana in horizontal stance

"There is nothing I can't cut. Hageshi Surasshu!" Kazuya swung the katana, the slash flew through the Angels. He sheathed it, the Angels were cut in halves, the others saw in fear.

At Heaven

"You four, go with me. I will go to there and talk to him." The God stood up and headed to the Heaven's Door

"Father, he is very dangerous. I cannot let you go near him."said Gabriel

"Don't worry, look at him." The God pointed the display cloud, Kazuya's gentle and warm smile after he rampaged the Fallen Angels.

"His smile, it's so warm."said Gabriel as she placed her hands on her chest

"You see, that's why I have to go there, convince him to join us."

"Yes, father." Four of Archangels said

Back to Kazuya

He looked around to check if there are more enemies and turned on his MP3 again until a light descended from the sky. The Archangels and the God stepped out of it

"Damn it, now is the Archangels and who-know angel."growled Kazuya as he drew Hellgrave Sword and his katana, prepared to strike them before the God spoke

"Young one, we came here not to fight."

"Heh? Well, at least the Archangels are friendlier than the others."said Kazuya as both of his sword disappeared

"Hey, don't tell me you're the God."

"Yes. He is our father, the God, who rules the Heaven."spoke Uriel

"Who are you, young one? Why do you attack our Angels?"asked the God

"My name is Kazuya Masahiro, I came from, um, another dimension, where all people are immortals . I attacked your Angels because they charged to me first."replied Kazuya

"I see. Would you like to join our Angels, defeat the Fallen Angels and Devils, Kazuya?"

"Maybe I will consider it. But let me ask you this: what do you think of me?"

"Hum, you maybe a god like me, or _Satan." _The God added a hateful tone at the 'Satan' part

"Hum, strange…Okay. I will join your Angels. I don't hate Devils but I tell you this: Fallen Angels are my enemies."

"Thank you. Have you in our force, we can win this war easily."said the God as the light consumed them

Many times later

Kazuya stared to have feeling with Gabriel, the most beautiful angel. She had the feeling to him too but they were too nervous to reveal it. One day, took the opportunity when all Angels were sleep, Kazuya prepared his things and left. He went to the Door but still felt guilty. Gabriel knew this so she waited for him at there

"Kazuya-kun, why do you leave us? Our war is near victory, why don't you stay longer?"

"Gabriel? Oh, I'm sorry. You heard you father, my power is very similar to Satan, his and your enemy. I can't stay here longer." Kazuya closed his eyes as he said

"I don't care!"yelled Gabriel

"What?!" She suddenly ran to him and hugged him tight

"I love you." Gabriel mumbled to Kazuya, made him blush. For a moment, he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Gabriel. But don't worry, I will go to Underworld to destroy our enemies from their base. And I have 'something' to do with the _Fallen Angels_."said Kazuya with venomous tone at last part

"W-When will you come back?"

"Hum…Maybe one thousand years later."joked Kazuya. Gabriel heard this and sobbed

"Oh oh oh I'm sorry. Just kidding, okay? I promise I will come back when I finish."

"Don't you dare to break our promise."

"Never." He kissed Gabriel passionately then opened a wormhole

"Goodbye, my love." He waved to her before went to the wormhole and disappeared

"Good luck, my dear Kazuya."mumble happily Gabriel

At Underworld

The wormhole opened and Kazuya stepped out of it

"Let's see.. oh, excuse me." He ran to the nearby devil and asked

"Can you show me the place of Maous?"

"Who are you, human? You filthy creature –" The devil were caught by neck by Kazuya

"It seems that you're useless. Die." He gripped tighter until the devil died then dropped it down

"Tch, have no choice. Kuro!" Kazuya whistled. From the sky, a black enormous dragon that almost big as Great Red appeared

"Looks like you and me have to rampage this place." He sighed and jumped on Kuro's back. The dragon roared, drew attention of the devils.

"What the hell! Great Red?! What is it doing here?"

"No. Kuro isn't Great Red or something you said. Darkness Giga Flame!" Kuro opened it mouth and fired a black flame toward to the devils, burnt them into ashes. Kazuya drew Nightmare Execution and aimed the devils

"Return to the Void…Impact Cannon, fire!" Kazuya launched a large energy shot the devils, blew them away. In few minutes, the devils around them had been erased

At the palace of Maous

"What! Our troops were destroyed?!"yelled the current Asmodeus

"The unknown human appeared from nowhere and killed all of our force around him. He summoned a large dragon that very similar to Great Red."said the messenger

"Hum, this human is quite interesting."stated the current Beelzebub

"Send more troops to there and bring him here, alive or dead if you have to use power." The current Lucifer ordered and the messenger bowed

Back to Kazuya

"Man, where are them?" He looked everywhere while Kuro carried him on it back. Suddenly, a dozen of flying creatures flew toward to them

"More devils, huh? Just make this quick. Evolve, Kuro." Kuro glowed and more two heads of it grew up from the dragon's body

"Perish. Inferno Darkfire –"

"Wait!" A devil shouted

"Huh?"

"You human, come with us to the palace of Maous-sama. If you don't, we will bring you by force."

"Hum.." Kazuya thought for a minute and said

"Okay. Show me the way." The devils leaded him to the place

Meanwhile, at Heaven

"Where is Kazuya, Gabriel?"asked Michael

"He went to the Underworld." Gabriel simply replied

"What! Is he crazy?!"yelled Michael in shock

"No, he don't. He will destroy the Devils or convince them to surrender us from inside."explained Gabriel

"Is that so?" The God appeared and questioned Gabriel

"Yes, father."

"Young one, you have to success this important mission."said the God as small as the two Archangels couldn't hear him

At Underworld

Kuro flew to the palace of the Maous with the lead of the Devils. The Devils around it started mumbling about Kazuya

"That human, I can sense power of Satan-sama within him."

"Are you crazy? Satan-sama is died long ago. And no way he reincarnated to that human."

"I know but you guys don't feel his power?"

"_They're too naïve_."thought Kazuya

At the palace of the Maous

"Maous-sama, he has arrived."

"Bring him here." The gate opened and Kazuya jumped down from Kuro as it disappeared to the gate

"Yo, Maous." Kazuya said 'hello' to the Maous

"How dare you –"

"It's okay. He's just an arrogant human. We will kill him later."said Lucifer

"I heard you, Lucifer." Kazuya shouted from afar. A wormhole appeared in the room of Maous.

"What is this?" Kazuya stepped out from it. The Maous stunned in shock

"How did you?!"yelled Asmodeus

"It's just a simple trick to travel place to place, Asmodeus."replied Kazuya

"Human, what are you doing in Underworld?"asked Leviathan

"The current Maous, my name is Kazuya Masahiro, ally of the Heaven. I came here to tell you all to surrender or I have no choice that kill you."

"Hah! A mere human, kills us? Hahahaha, you're insane –" Kazuya drew his katana and prepared to slash him

"What did you say?" Kazuya said with a wicked smile

"H-How dared you!" Beelzebub stood up and fired a demonic fireball to Kazuya but he blocked it by his Aegis Barrier

"What the!"

"I present to you: Aegis Barrier, the unbreakable shield that the God gave to me. And now," Kazuya sheathed the katana and flames surrounded him

"Die! Oho Tenshou!" He pushed his hands together and lauched a phoenix-like flame to Beelzebub, sent him to the wall. The others saw this and charged to Kazuya. He countered by punched Asmodeus at his guts, kicked Leviathan away, caught Mammon's head and slammed it to the ground. Belphegor charged his demonic energy and charged at Kazuya but

"You really want to die, eh? Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!" He delivered a punch that hundred of green dragons flew from it and sent Belphegor to the sky

At Heaven

"Way to go, Kazuya-sama."cheered the Angels

"Man, in this rate, we will end the war soon." Uriel said with a smile

"_Kazuya-kun, please come back safe_." Gabriel mumbled as she felt like Kazuya in danger

"STOP! I will finish this." Lucifer, finally stood up and raised his hand. A typhoon above Kazuya appeared

"What the – uraghhhhhhhh!" Kazuya yelled as he completely sucked to the typhoon

At Dimension Gap

Kazuya fell from the typhoon and it disappeared

"Ow, my butt! Huh?" He looked around and saw and endless void

"Oh shit! This is the Dimension Gap!" Kazuya yelled in shock until a loud roar could be heard from afar

"No way, is that the True Dragon God, Great Red?" He turned to see a massive red Western dragon flew toward to him. He ran to the opposite side with all of his stamina

"I don't want to be eaten by Great Reeeeeeeeeed!"yelled Kazuya while ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he ran to Orphis, the Ouroboros Dragon, took form of a child.

"Hey you, this place is dangerous. RUN –"

"Who, are you?" Orphis spoke

"Who the hell are you" The Great Red reached him spoke the same time with Orphis

"Heh? M-M-My name i-i-is Kazuya Masahiro. Please don't eat me." Kazuya kneeled and begged the two most strongest Dragons

"You, are the mysterious being from another dimension."said Orphis

"Hah! The young one who possesses power of that God and that brat Satan."shouted loudly Great Red

"W-What do you want to me?"

"Train you, of course." The Great Red replied

3…2…1 "Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Kazuya yelled

"W-Why?"

"Nothing important. Just too boring since the last creature visited here."

"I, will train you, to defeat Red."said Orphis

"You still want to do that."sighed Great Red

At Heaven

"Kazuya-kun, Kazuya-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Gabriel cried as she saw he sucked into the typhoon created by Lucifer

"That's it. We. Will. Kill. Them!" said Michael, Uriel and Raphael after seeing their 'brother' technically 'killed' by Lucifer.

"Stop!"

"What do you mean, father? Those Devils killed our 'brother'."shouted Michael

"He isn't dead. He's in Dimension Gap."said the God

"What! You mean he is in there with Great Red and Ouroboros Dragon?!" Gabriel nearly fainted after the God said. He nodded

"Please Kazuya, no matter what, you have to come back." The God and 4 Archangels prayed for Kazuya

In Dimension Gap, Kazuya's sleep time, in his dream

"M-Mother, f-father, imouto?! You guys still alive!" Kazuya ran to the group of shadows that he recognized are his family. Suddenly, the scene changed to what Kazuya feared most: his family died front of his eyes.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya cried in sadness.

Reality

"Huh? Kazuya, what's wrong?" Great Red flew to Kazuya's side, shocked when saw him roared in pain.

"Kazuya, are you, alright?" Orphis floated to Kazuya and stunned. His body covered by black armor, his eyes became like snake eyes, his voice filled malice and hatred.

"Hahaha, now you can't stop me now, Kazuya! Hyhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" 'Kazuya' laughed insanely

"Who are you? What did you do to Kazuya?" Great Red and Orphis asked at the same time

"Kaidou Masato, you can call me that name. Now entertain me, Great Reeeeeeeed!" Kaidou charged to Orphis, grabbed 'her' head and stomped rapidly

"You bastard!" A light portal appeared and the God stepped out of it

"Get out of Kazuya's body." He used his power to extract Kaidou's soul out of Kazuya

"Guh, like hell I let you do that." Kaidou unleashed a strong force, stopped the God

"How could you resist my power?"asked the God in shock

"Isn't it oblivious? I am SATAN, lord of Underworld! Hyahahahahahaha! Thanks to this host's despair, I have resurrected. I will lead this world's devils to destroy your Heaven." Kaidou fired a black demonic dragon flame to the God but it was blocked by Great Red

"Although I don't like God, I will side with him now to kill you!" Great Red launched it flame to Kaidou but he blocked it by used his field

"Looks like I have no choice. Satan's reincarnation, I will drag you with me, to the death." The God used all of his power to drag Kaidou from Kazuya's body.

"Uagrhhhhhhhh! Shit, cursed yoooooou!" Orphis and Great Red stared in awe as Kaidou/Satan's dark soul flew out of Kazuya

"I won't let it go easily." He fired a dark energy to Kazuya's body.

"Even though I died, my host still going to be Satan, ruler of Underworld. Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Kaidou laughed the last time before he disappeared. Kazuya slowly wook up

"Urgh, what's happened to me – What the?! Jii-san!" He ran to the God, who prepared to disappeared duo to his exhausted by used all of his powers.

"No way, Jii-san. Don't leave me and the others back here, you still have to see our victory." Kazuya held the God's body while cried

"It's…o..kay*cough up blood*you can…count…in..Michael, he…can…rule the Heaven for me."said weakly the God

"And..you…Kazuya, you...don't…have…to…blame…yourself…about this *cough more bloods*After all…you..are…my…'son' "

"Fa…ther."

"Take…care…of…Gabriel…for…me." The God's body glowed bright

"Father!"

"You…are…the….true…Messiah." The God said last words before he disappeared within the light

"Father*sob*Father, Uarghhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya roared while cried loudly, even Great Red and Orphis felt grief. Kazuya's cry was loud enough for Heaven and Underworld could be heard. Orphis suddenly hugged him

"My, Kazuya, don't cry more."comforted Orphis

"Yeah, Kazuya. The God sacrificed his life for your's, why don't you precious it?" Great Red comforted Kazuya. He stopped crying and said

"Great Red, please train me harder. I want to make 'father' proud of his son, no, the Messiah."

"Are you sure?"asked Great Red

"Yes."

"My, Kazuya." Orphis said as she kissed Kazuya deeply and passionately. Kazuya and Great Red stared in shock

"W-W-What did you do?"

"I will, train my Kazuya too." Orphis said with a smile. Kazuya blushed

At Heaven

"So Satan used Kazuya's body as his tool for his reincarnation." Uriel mumble in anger

"I won't forgive those Devils."

"Kazuya-kun*sob*father." Gabriel mumbled while sobbed

At Dimension Gap, 52 thousand years later

"Kazuya, you have matured. Me and Orphis don't have anything more to teach you."said Great Red

"My, Kazuya, goodbye." A tear fell from Orphis's eye as she said

"Don't be sad, Orphis-chan. You can go to outside world by your own to visit me anytime."comforted Kazuya as the wormhole appeared

"Well, this is farewell. See ya guys again." Kazuya waved at them before he walked into the wormhole

At Grigori

"Heaven, here I come – huh?!" Kazuya stepped out of the wormhole, yelled before realized where he came to. The remained Satan/Kaidou's part awaked when he saw the Fallen Angels

"Hehe, looks like I will have a practice here."grinned 'Kazuya'

"Hey, is that the Messiah?"

"Yeah. He is the ally of Heaven. Let's kill him." The Fallen Angles charged at him

"Heh!" Kazuya delivered a strong punch the nearest Fallen Angel to his stomach, sent him flew to the behind Fallen Angels

"Pathetic." He jumped to the sky, the Fallen Angels flew after him

"Let the rage of Huang Long consumes you. Gouraishou!" Lightning surrounded Kazuya. He aimed the Fallen Angels below and struck down a pillar of thunder and blue flame that burnt the Fallen Angels into ashes.

At Governor General's office

"Azazel-sama, the Messiah appeared killed all of the troops outside." The messenger ran to the office and reported to Azazel

"Hum, I see. Let me meet him."

"No, Azazel-sama. He will kill you too."

"No need to worry." Azazel waved at the messenger and walked out the room

Outside the building

Kazuya grabbed an unfortunately Fallen Angel's neck

"Where is your leader?"

"L-Like hell I will say."

"Well, that's your choice." He gripped tighter until Azazel appeared

"Yo, Messiah." He spoke to Kazuya

"Thanks. You saved a lot of time for me to find you. Now die-"

"Hey hey, just calm down. I came here in peace." Azazel raised his hand at peace sign. Kazuya took a deep breath and said

"Why you, lead of _Fallen Angels_, came out here just to meet me?"

"Nothing important. Just wants to chat a bit."

"Eh?" Kazuya sweat dropped

"Hey, how about go to my room? You can talk without seeing my Fallen Angels."

"Hum….okay." Azazel waved his hand, a light covered them

At Azazel's office

"Heh, so you don't want to fight Heaven."

"Yes. I just want to peace."replied Azazel

"Maybe I won't see you as my enemy. But if a Fallen Angel gets in my sight, I will kill no mercy."said Kazuya with dark tone

"Why do you have to kill Fallen Angels?"

"Do you want to hear it?" He nodded

After 15 minutes

"Shit, I'm sorry." Azazel felt depressed and angry when his people in Kazuya's world did to him

"Don't say that, you didn't do anything."

"But those are Fallen Angels like me. What can I do to cease your pain?"

"No. I don't need anything. I will still hunting Fallen Angels, but except you."said Kazuya before he created a wormhole

"Wait. How about a small party for you return?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know it? Underworld was lose to Heaven thousand years you're your disappearance made the Angels come to this place to find you, even the Archangels."explained Azazel

3…2…1 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I disappeared in THOUSAND YEARS?!"yelled Kazuya in shock. Azazel nodded

"Oh shit, Gabriel will kill me when she found me."

"Hey, I heard a rumor that you and Gabriel love to each other, right?" Azazel grinned

"Haiz~ yeah. I told her my feeling at the night before I went to Underworld. I even promised her that I will return soon, but.."

"That's okay, pal. Forget about it, you and me will have a small party."said Azazel before he called his servant to prepare the foods

10 minutes later

"WOW! Foods!" Kazuya dashed to the foods table. The Fallen Angels around sweat dropped. He glared at them

"And you!" He pointed to a random Fallen Angel

"Take care of these buddies. Kuro, Shiro!" Outside the place, two dragon, one was black and one was shining white, appeared

"Bring foods for them, NOW!" The Fallen Angel ran fast as his could to the kitchen and brought two big plates and foods for Kazuya's Avatars

"Is that Messiah? He just like a normal human." Kokabiel said as he pointed to Kazuya, who ate foods like a beast

"Yes. He indeed is Messiah we talking about."replied Azazel

One hundred years later

Kazuya traveled to Underworld to find some requests for hunting Fallen Angels. He 'accidentally' came across a fight between Old-Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction.

"_Heh, the Devils now fight again themselves. Guest I just pretend nothing and walk though them_."thought Kazuya until a devil spotted him

"I-Is that Satan-sama?"

"Oh shit, they knew I was Satan/Kaidou. Got to do quick." He charged his energy to his fist and yelled

"Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!" He launched a punch as hundred green dragons flew to the devil and killed him. Unfortunately, that devil was from Old-Satan Faction. The others devils saw this and charged to Kazuya

"Tch!" He drew Hellgrave Sword from a wormhole and rushed the devils, slashed them.

At Anti-Satan Faction's barrack

"What?! Satan is here?!" Sirzechs yelled

"Yes, sir. Our troops saw him slaughtering the Old-Satan Faction's armies."said the messenger

"Isn't this odd? Satan is support us to defeat the Old-Satan Faction."stated Serafall

"Hum, maybe I will meet him."said Sirzechs before he and three others walked out the tent

Back to Kazuya

"You get out my way." He stabbed a devil and ran to the others. He drew Nightmare Execution and fired at the devils a torrent of bullets

"Finishing blow." Kazuya summoned the katana, unsheathed it, gold aura surrounded him

"Chizan Shikkutou! Tear them apart!" He crashed the katana downward to create a wind-front then performed a quick sweep to send it toward to the devils, blew them away

"Fewh, that was tough – shit, more of them." He turned to the direction that Sirzechs appeared

"Hello Satan, or more like, Messiah."greeted Sirzechs

"Huh? Satan is a human?"thought Serafall

"Hello. My name is Kazuya Masahiro, and I'm not Messiah. I discarded that title long ago."said Kazuya

"Why?"

"You don't need to know it. And what are you all doing here? To kill me? Bring it on." He prepared his weapons

"No no. I came here just want to say thanks to you because you helped us defeat the Old-Satan Faction's army."

"Is that so? Anything else? I don't want to involve you Devils's businesses."said Kazuya as he sheathed the katana

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the Anti-Satan Faction."introduced Sirzechs. Kazuya gritted his teeth at the 'Lucifer'

"My name's Serafall Leviathan. Nice to meet you, Kazuya-kun." Serafall cheerfully said

"The name's Ajuka Beelzebub."

"And I am Falbium Asmodeus." The three others introduced themselves

"I don't need to know your names. What do you want?"hissed Kazuya

"Easy dude. We want you to help us the rest of this war."

"Let me guest: you will manipulate me to archive you goal, right? No."replied coldly Kazuya

"No. We never do that."said Serafall

"You better do that, or I will kill you all."threatened Kazuya

"We will."nodded Ajuka

After the war ended

"Well, see you again in some days." Kazuya waved at them before he stepped into the portal to human's world

"Wait, Kazuya-kun – he's gone." Serafall said with hint of sadness in her tone

"Don't worry. He said he will return some days."comforted Sirzechs with a grin

"I hope so."

At human's world

"_Woah, this world is fossilize If compare to my world_."thought Kazuya. He searched his bag: the things still liked normal, except a paper.

"What is this?" He opened the paper and shocked

"The hell? Damn Sirzechs, what the hell is '17 years old' ? I'm over million years old."thought furious Kazuya

"Kuou Academy? Don't know about it. Well, let's just find a motel and live for days." He walked to the city

Author Note: This is the prologue, hope you guys like it. I don't own Highschool DxD


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 1-

Kazuya found a motel and rented a room.

"Time for fast foods." He opened a small wormhole and dragged out a hamburger, two hot-dogs and a bottle of Coca Cola. His phone rang

"Huh? Who is there?"

"It's me, Sirzechs."

"You cursed devil! Why did you enroll me into Kuou or something academy? And registered me '17 years old'?" Kazuya yelled to his phone while ate hamburger

"You were in Underworld too long, but your appearance still at 17 years old. So I have no choice but do that."said Sirzechs

"Geez, at least you tell me about this sooner."sighed Kazuya

"Just want to say that. Hey, Serafall loves you, you know?"

"I won't fall to your joke, Sirzechs."

"No. She loves you, really. She even mumbles your name in her dream."

"Oh shit. I-I have a job to do. Bye." He ended the call, still shocked

Next day

"Ku..oh, Kuoh Academy. This is it." Kazuya stood at Kuoh's front gate.

"_Let's see…there. Kazuya Masahiro, second-year_." Suddenly, a crimson red-head and a black hair students approached him

"Who are you? I don't see you around here." The black hair student asked

"I'm new student, Kazuya Masahiro. Nice to meet you two."said Kazuya

"Kazuya Masahiro? Satan! What are you doing here?" The crimson-head gasped

"Isn't he the Messiah?"

"Haiz~, why people keep calling me like that?"sighed Kazuya

"My name is Rias Gremory, president of Occult Research Club. And this is the vice-president, Akeno Himejima."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Messiah." Akeno bowed to him

"Gremory? Oh, you're sister of Sirzechs, right?"asked Kazuya

"You know my Onii-sama?"

"He is the reason I'm in this school."growled Kazuya

"Well. This girl is your Queen, correct?"

"Yes. Akeno is my Queen, the others is in the club room – but how did you know about the Evil's pierces?" Rias shocked

"Heh, your dump brother taught me all of the things in Underworld, thanks to him."grinned Kazuya

"But hey, don't reveal to everyone my true identity. Just let me see your, um, Pawn. I will copy the aura from him or her. You have me as your Pawn."

At Kazuya's classroom

"My name is Kazuya Masahiro, nice to meet you." He said hello to the class, instantly earned the whisper from the girls

"Gyah~, he is so handsome."

"That guy is so lucky."mumbled the boys, especially Matsuda, Motohama and Issei. Kazuya glanced to Issei

"_He is Rias's Pawn. Perfect_." He concentrated his power and formed a aura of Pawn similar to Issei's

After school, Occult Research Club

"Everyone, meet our new member."spoke Rias as Kazuya stepped inside the room

"My name is Kazuya Masahiro. I hope you guys don't freak out when discover my true self."said Kazuya

"Kazuya Masahiro? No way, you're the Messiah?!" Asia said in disbelief. Kazuya sighed

"The Satan."mumble Kiba and Koneko

"What the hell is Satan, Messiah anyway?"asked Issei

"Issei-san, you don't know fully about the history of Heaven and Underworld. Kazuya Masahiro, who descended from the sky, helped Heaven to defeat the Devils in Great War and supported the current Maous in the war between Old-Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction."explained Asia

"Nice explanation, girl."smiled Kazuya. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on the ground

"Huh?" A pillar of flame rose from it and a man stepped out of it.

"Fuu, I haven't go to human world for a long time. Rias, my love. I come here to meet you." The man walked to Rias's side

"Everything has prepared for our wedding –"

"How dared you touch Buchou?"yelled Issei

"Who are you ?"

"Issei Hyoudou, Buchou's Pawn."

"Oh, I see." The man turned to Rias

"And you are?"asked Issei

"Rias, why didn't you tell him?"

"They don't need to know."replied coldly Rias. Grayfia spoke

"This is Riser Phenex-sama from the pure-blood. He is the third son of Phenex clan and fiancé of Rias-sama."

"Seriously?"said Issei

"Oho, a yakitori is the husband of Rias."said sarcastically Kazuya

"You scum! Who the hell you think is yakitori? I am the Phenex."yelled Riser

"Phenex, Phoenix, weak."

"I'll kill you!" Riser summoned a fire in his hand

"Rias-sama, you don't stop him?"asked Grayfia

"No. I don't have to do that."replied Rias with a smile. Riser threw a fireball to Kazuya but it disappeared before reached him

"What the hell?! A low-level devil can block my fire?!"

"Let me show you what Phoenix's flame is." Flame started to surround Kazuya. He smirked

"A mere yakitori dared to hurt ME?!"said Kazuya in Kaidou's voice

"This person? No, Riser-sama, RUN!"yelled Grayfia

"What?!"

"Too late. Oho Tensou!" 'Kazuya' pushed his hands together to launch a phoenix-like flame toward to Riser, sent him to the wall with a lot of burns on his body

"UARGHHHHHHHH!" Riser yelled in pain, his regeneration ability couldn't heal him. 'Kazuya' dashed to Riser, punched him rapidly

"Hyhahahahaha! Does it hurts? Hyehehehahahah!"laughed insanely 'Kazuya' as he continued punching Riser

"Satan-sama, please stop."shouted Grayfia

"You're Sirzechs's wife, huh? Lucky to you, yakitori." He lifted Riser up and threw him back to ground. A magic circle appeared and 14 girls stepped out of it. They ran to Riser's side

"Riser-sama! Who did this to you?"yelled one of the girls

"It's me."said 'Kazuya' with a wicked smile

"You bastard!" All of the girls charged to 'Kazuya'. He shrugged and raised his hand

"Freeze!" The time around them stopped, the girls stood like stones

"You guys sure very naïve. Reverse!" The girls turned back to the position when they appeared from the magic circle. The others, included Riser, watched in awe. He casted a spell that temporary erased the memories about him to Grayfia, Riser and his girls. Riser woke up and yelled

"That's it. We will have a Rating Game. I will give you all 10 days to prepare."

"I agree." Rias replied

"If you lose, you will be my wife. Remember that!"said Riser before he and the girls disappeared. Grayfia disappeared after them. Rias and the others, included Kazuya, grinned.

Next day, Rias told everyone to go to a mountain for training. Kazuya bought some songs on web and listened to them while climbed

"Hell yeah, JAM Project's song never fail to impress me."said Kazuya as he started to run fast by heard the rock tone of the song 'Victory'. Issei stared in awe while slowly climbed the mountain. Asia helped him as well

After 30 minutes

"You guys are slow."said Kazuya

"You possess a good stamina, Satan-sama."said Kiba

"Please call me Kazuya. I don't want everyone else know my identity." Kiba nodded. The gang dropped their bags and prepared to train

Afternoon

Issei was train with Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Rias.

"I pity you, Issei."said Kazuya as he ran many times around the mountain

"You're Satan, I'm just a low devil."shrugged Issei

"Well, see you tonight." Kazuya dashed to the top of the mountain

"Kuro, Shiro, come out here." From the sky, his Avatars emerged from the clouds. Issei and the others stared in awe and fear

"KAZUYA, WHAT ARE THOSE DRAGONS?"yelled Issei

"Oh Kuro, Shiro, mini-size." The two dragons roared and became as small as him

"This is my Avatars, or familiars you call, Kuro and Shiro."

"You own the most powerful dragons that I haven't seen."said Rias

"You do not tease them –" Kiba touched Kuro and it fired Darkness Giga Flare to him. Lucky that he dodged. Kuro flew to Kazuya's side and he patted it head.

"See? You don't want to turn to ashes by Shiro."smirked Kazuya

10 days later

Grayfia appeared from a circle and told everyone to ready.

"Please remember, Lucifer-sama is watching the match as well."

"Onii-sama too?"

"Lucifer-sama?"asked Issei

"He is Buchou's onii-sama." They stepped into the circle and disappeared. Kazuya still stood there, deep in thought

"Heh, that yakitori will see my despair." He grinned as a wormhole appeared and he stepped into it.

At the artificial Kuoh Academy

"Where the heck is Satan? We need support here."yelled Issei as he dodged the chainsaw of two Riser's Pawns. A wormhole appeared

"What the hell?!" Riser's Bishop was sent to the wall by Kazuya

"Heh, sorry for the delay, guys."grinned Kazuya

"What took you so long, man?" Issei rose up. The Bishop still charged at him.

"Eat this." Green energy charged in Kazuya's fist

"Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!" He delivered a punch that unleashed a dozen of green dragons to the Bishop, sent her to the ceiling. She slowly disappeared

[Riser-sama's Bishop, retired!]

"And these two little birds." He turned to the twin Pawns

"A-A low devil dared to fight Riser-sama, huh? Let's slice him."

"Yeah." They charged to Kazuya with their chainsaws

"So you want to play with weapon, huh?" He took out his katana and held it in horizontal stance.

"HAH! A stick cannot match with our chainsaws."yelled the Pawns

"Taste this. Hageshi Surasshu!" He performed a invisible slash to the twin, 'killed' them instantly

[Riser-sama's Pawns, retired!]

"What the heck! By who?"yelled Riser

[By Kazuya Masahiro, Rias's Pawn, Riser-sama.]

"A Pawn, defeated two Pawns and a Bishop? Impossible!"

Back to Kazuya and the gang

[Rias-sama's Queen and Knight, retired!]

"What?!" Kazuya, Koneko and Issei yelled as they rushed to Akeno and Kiba, they were disappeared.

"You're the Pawns and Rook, right? Riser-oniichan will kill you all."giggled Ravel, Riser's imouto

"Releasing the limiter!" Kazuya yelled as black aura surrounded him

"Huh?!"

"Where is him? I said WHERE IS THE HECK YAKITORI?!"

"_Oh boy, he's mad_."thought Sirzechs

At the third floor

"That Pawn is crazy."said Riser's Queen. Suddenly, the door broke and Kazuya, Koneko and Issei walked into the room.

"Hello, yakitori."

"You low devil!" Riser threw a fireball to Kazuya but he blocked it by his bare hand. Riser and the Queen shocked

"Asia, take care of Rias and the others. I will finish this." He charged to Riser's Queen.

"You are. DEAD MEAT!" He used the katana to slash rapidly to the Queen, made her paralyzed.

"The finish!" He dealt the horizontal slash to the Queen.

"Ougi: Kojinsen!" The Queen disappeared

[Riser-sama's Queen, retired!]

"Now is your turn, yakitori!" Flame surrounded Kazuya

"Oho Tensou!" He pushed his hands together to fire a phoenix-like flame to Riser, sent him to outside the floor. He crashed down to the ground

"Uarghhhhh!" Riser yelled in pain. Kazuya flew to the sky, lighting covered him

"Feel the wrath of Huang Long! Gouraishou!" He struck down to Riser with a pillar of thunder and blue flame. After the attack, Riser lied at the ground, unable to move. Kazuya stomped on Riser's head

"What's wrong, yakitori? Does it hurts? Does it hurts? Hyahahahahahahahaha!" He rapidly stomped on him until he lifted Riser up

"Let me show you the power of GREAT RED!" His punch covered by dark energy

"_What?! Great Red?!_" Kazuya delivered a punch to Riser's stomach, sent him to the sky then chased him, punched him repeatedly until Riser fainted.

"Please! Onii-chan is unconscious. Please forgive him!" Ravel yelled

"Tch, lucky for you, yakitori." He threw Riser to Ravel's side. She spoke

"W-We surrender."

[Riser-sama has surrendered. Rias-sama win!]

"That's it? Too weak."

At Heaven

Gabriel still depressed about Kazuya

"_Kazuya-kun, you liar. You promised you will come back._" An Angel ran to her room

"Gabriel-sama, we have located the Messiah. He appears in human's world."

"Really?" the messenger Angel nodded

"Thank you very much. _Wait for me, Kazuya-kun. I'm coming to you_." Gabriel headed to the Heaven's Door

At human's world

"W-Who are you, really?"said weakly Riser

"Listen carefully, the name's Kazuya Masahiro. Remember that, causes I will find you and kill you if you do anything bad to Rias as well as the others."smirked Devils crowd whispered his name

"That's cannot be true. Satan is died long ago."

"Don't you worry. He is Satan and the Messiah, who helped us during the war against Old-Satan Faction."said Sirzechs. Suddenly, a bright light descended from the sky

"No way. That is…"

"Kazuya-kuuuuuuuuun!" Gabriel yelled as she flew from the light toward to Kazuya

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" He tried to run from her but it was too late. Gabriel caught him from behind and hugged him tight

"I missed you so much!"

"Ga…briel…chan, please…let…me…breath."choked Kazuya

"Oh, I'm sorry." She released him but gave him a deep and passionate kiss. The others shocked as well.

"You don't have to do this front of everybody."said Kazuya

"Nope. I won't let you out of me anymore."said cheerfully Gabriel

"But I killed Jii-san."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Kaidou Masato's."

"I was rejected from Heaven from that day. Please don't bring to that place again."said Kazuya

"I will live with you in here."said Gabriel

3…2…1 "WTF?! Are you crazy?!"

"No. I'm very serious about this."

"But if you stay here, Michael and two others will kill me." Kazuya gulped at the last part

"And you will become a Fallen Angel, the enemy I hate so much."

"I don't care. I will become Fallen Angel or even Devil as long as I can stay with you."said confidently Gabriel. Kazuya sighed in defeat

"Kazuya-san. Is that Gabriel-sama?"asked Asia

"Yup. She is Gabriel, one of 4 Archangels." She fainted

"What's wrong with her?"asked Gabriel

"Oh, she just too happy to meet you."replied Kazuya

"Hey guys, I have some 'businesses' to do. Don't wait for me. Let's go, Gabriel." Gabriel cheerfully nodded as she followed him

"Damn, he has the most beautiful woman in Heaven."sighed Issei

"Don't worry Issei-san, you have me."said Asia. Issei suddenly became happy because of the innocent of Asia

At Kazuya's apartment

"Don't laugh. I know it's very small."shamed Kazuya

"No. I think it's very comfortable for us."said Gabriel with a smile

"Gabriel, you truly are my love." He hugged her, made her blushed

"*giggle* Kazuya-kun." She hugged him back

"But are you sure about staying with me? I bet Michael and the others are finding you now."

"I don't care. I was separated from you over thousand years, now I won't let anyone ruin our reunion."said Gabriel

"Hum…tomorrow, I will register you to my school. Hehe, Issei will be very surprised by this."grinned Kazuya

"By the way, are you hungry?"

"Um, maybe. Do you have anything to eat?"asked Gabriel

"Let's see…" Kazuya opened a wormhole and looked into it

"We have plenty of foods. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you choose for me."

"Okay." He took out two hamburgers, hot-dogs and sandwiches

"Sorry. I know in Heaven you ate a lot of expensive foods."

"It's okay. If Kazuya-kun offers me these foods, I will eat them."smiled Gabriel. They ate and chatted until night.

"Alright, it's time to sleep. Goodnight, my adorable Gabriel."said Kazuya before he lied on the ground

"Huh? What's wrong, Kazuya? Why don't you sleep with me?"asked Gabriel

"No. I don't want to make you into Fallen Angel, and more important, Uriel and Raphael will kill me if they see us sleep together like that."explained Kazuya

"Oh silly, come here with me~" She pulled him onto the bed and slept immediately. He shrugged and slept as well

Next day

"Hello. My name is Gabriel Masahiro, Kazuya's girlfriend. Nice to meet you all." Gabriel bowed to the class. Kazuya face-palmed

"_Oh man, I forgot about this_." He glared to the Perverted Trio, made a signal like 'I will kill you if you touch her'. They gulped, especially Issei

Lunch time

"This is Sona Sitri, our school Student Council's President." Rias pointed to the short black hair and violet eyes girl

"Greeting to you. This is my Pawn, Saji Genshirou." She pointed to the short blonde hair and grey eyes boy.

"Yo, newbie. I'm secretary of Student Council and Pawn of Sona-kaichou. I have 4 pieces, and you?"

"Don't care."said Kazuya before turned to Gabriel

"Hey, no one dare to ignore me in here. You human!" Saji ran to Kazuya, demonic power charged in his hand. Kazuya simply grabbed his neck, lifted him up

"Oho, a mere low devil wants to kill me. I'm scare~ Hyahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed insanely as he slammed Saji's head to the ground several time until Gabriel yelled

"No, Kazuya! Control Kaidou!" Kazuya glanced her as he kicked Saji to Sona's side

"Tch, lucky for you."hissed Kazuya

"Damn you *cough up bloods*" Saji growled

"Sorry but I'm not Rias's Pawn. I'm just create a aura of Pawn to hide myself."said Kazuya

"Kazuya? Kazuya Masahiro, the Satan?!"shouted Sona

"Oh, you are Serafall's sister, right?" She nodded

"Satan? He is dead long ago. This guy is fake –"

"Enough Saji, or I will let Satan-sama lecture you."said Sona with a scary tone

"Tch."

"And you are?"

"My name is Gabriel Masahiro, Kazuya-kun's girlfriend."giggled Gabriel

"Oh come on. Don't say that front of people."embrassed Kazuya

3…2…1 "WHAT?! Gabriel, one of 4 Archangels and the most beautiful woman, is Kazuya's girlfriend?! What the hell, Kazuya?"yelled Issei

"As you knew I'm Messiah, right? During the time I was in Heaven, I'm sort of 'developing' feeling to her. I told her my feeling at the night I went to Underworld and she accepted it. That's all."explained Kazuya, Gabriel blushed as well. Everyone silenced for a moment until Rias spoke

"And when you said 'the power of Great Red', I don't understand."

"When I was thrown to Dimension Gap by Lucifer, I let my Satan, or Kaidou Masato, possessed me. He attacked Orphis, the Ouroboros Dragon, and Great Red until Jii-san came –"

"Jii-san?"

"He is the God. Kazuya-kun called him like that." Gabriel suddenly saddened

"Jii-san used all of his powers to drag Kaidou out of me. Most of Kaidou's were gone but Jii-san.." He sobbed

"He died because of exhaustion. *sob* heh, he even called my his *sob* son."

"Jii-san told something to Great Red before he disappeared so Great Red agreed to teach me. That's all."

"G-God is dead?" Asia mumble before she fainted

"Anyway, what are you guys gonna do this afternoon? I want to show Gabriel the school and the activities."

"Hum…hey Rias, wants to play tennis?"asked Sona

"Gladly. The loser will do anything the winner says, deal?"

"Deal." Sparks appeared between them.

Afternoon

Sona delivered her strike to Rias and won. Rias kept her promise to do anything to Sona. Kazuya sensed something will come here, Gabriel as well

"Kazuya-kun, the Excalibur wielders are coming."

"Yeah." He came to Issei's side

"Can you summon Ddraig?"

"For what?"asked Issei

"Just do it." Issei nodded and summoned his Boost Gear

"Hello Welsh Dragon, Ddraig."

"_Who is there?_" Ddraig spoke through Boost Gear

"You forgot me already, huh?"said Kazuya

"No kidding, is that you, Messiah?"

"Bingo. Let's give him a cookie."joked Kazuya

"Anyway, Issei, I don't like to say this but you're still weak."

"Hey!"protested Issei

"Your power isn't enough to fight Riser so I have to interfere. Tomorrow go to the mountain, I will train you."

"But-"

" No 'but'! Or I will call Kuro." Kazuya made a scary face

"Hic! O-Okay, please don't make it appear." Issei shook in fear as he remembered Kuro nearly blew him away last time.

"Good. Let's go, Gabriel. We still need to buy clothes for you."

"Okay." They left the school.

At the supermarket

"Kazuya-kun, is this shirt cute?"asked Gabriel as she showed the shirt she chose: that was a short shirt, Kazuya near had nosebleed.

"T-That's okay but it's too short for you." Gabriel pouted cutely, made him and the other males around blushed. After few minutes, she managed to find the clothes that Kazuya agreed to buy.

"Okay. Let's go home. I will teach you about school."said Kazuya

"Ukm."replied Gabriel as they headed to Kazuya's apartment


End file.
